The Beautiful Place Ever
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Sehun dan kisahnya yang baru pertama mengenal kata cinta dan belum pernah ciuman apalagi pacaran. Punya orang tua dan dua kakak yang overprotective. KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Crackpairs, GS!Sehun, Kyuhyun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Typo berserakan, cerita pasaran. TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. thanks for reviews.
1. Prolog

The Beautiful Place Ever

Cast : EXO and Others

Rate : T

Warning : Crack pair, GS for uke, gaje, garing, alay,cerita pasaran, minim bahasa korea, out of character dan banyak dirty talk nya (sebisa mungkin dibuat sopan mengingat Rate sementara adalah T), sorry for typo(es)

Summary : kisah si Sehun yang cadel gak ketulungan punya orangtua yang alay, dua kakak pengidap penyakit _overprotective_ tingkat akut. Sedangkan Sehun nya sendiri udah ngebet pengen punya pacar. Gimana usaha Sehun?

Ga suka. Ga udah baca.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ada istilah 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka tak cinta.' Jadi alangkah baik nya kita perkenalkan dulu para tokohnya.

Choi(Oh) Sehun : si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Lahir di **Frankurt, Germany** tanggal 12 April 1997. Fisik nya, tinggi, langsing putih, mata sipit yang melengkung seperti bulat sabit ketika tersenyum, hidung mancung, bibir _pink_ tipis turunan ayah nya-untuk bentuk bibir nya-. Pokok nya secara fisik Sehun itu _almost perfect –nobody's perfect_-, ya tentu saja hasil bibit unggul milik Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun selaku orangtua nya. Keahliannya tentu saja _aegyo bbuing bbuing_ agar ia selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau selain itu juga menari, dia sering menjadi pemenang kontes menari. Tipikal anak Mommy yang manja dan cengeng-salahkan kedua orangtua dan kedua kakak nya yang terlalu memanjakkannya-. Sifatnya keras kepala, egois-ingat Sehun anak manja-, sangat sayang kepada keluarga dan sahabatnya. Bagi Sehun, mereka adalah segala nya. Sehun juga pintar lho, kemampuan otaknya diatas rata-rata. Hobi nya adalah membaca komik. Saat ini Sehun adalah seorang siswa kelas dua di The Choi's High School. Belum pernah pacaran apalagi berciuman. Sangat suka kepada guru muda di sekolah nya.

Choi Minho : anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Lahir di **Rio de Jainero, Brazil** tanggal 9 Desember 1994. Fisik nya tentu saja tinggi, kulit tan, mata belo turunan ibu nya, hidung mancung, bibir rada tebal-turunan ibu nya lagi-memiliki badan kekar dan berotot seperti ayah nya. Inti nya Minho tampan dan luar biasa mendekati kata sempurna. Keahlian Minho adalah berolahraga. Semua jenis olahraga hampir ia kuasai, mulai dari Sepak Bola, Basket, Voli, Lompat Jauh, Lari,memanah dan masih banyak lagi. Lihat saja begitu banyak piala dan piagam bertengger di lemari di ruangan tengah mansion mewah Choi. Sifatnya keras kepala-sama seperti Sehun-, pantang kalah selalu ingin menang, senang memanjakan Sehun, bagi nya keluarga nomor satu. Hobi nya adalah makan dan tidur. Saat ini Minho adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua The Choi's University jurusan Teknik Informatika. Pengidap _overprotective_ khusus untuk Sehun.

Choi (Kim) Joonmyeon : panggilannya Suho, alasannya ia adalah _guardian angel_ dari kedua adiknya. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Choi. Lahir di **Sidney, Australia** tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Fisik nya ga lebih tinggi dari kedua adik nya, bahkan Sehun yang perempuan saja hampir sepantaran dengannya. Tapi jangan salah lho. Suho itu tampan, mirip sama ayah nya. Kulitnya putih, hidung mancung dan paling gak nahan senyum menenangkan dari bibir nya. Keahliannya terletak pada bidang akademik. Sama seperti Minho dan Sehun, Suho juga penyumbang piagam dan piala yang memenuhi lemari di mansion Choi. Sifatnya penyabar, tenang dan ambisius, sama seperti kedua adik nya, keluarga adalah nomor satu. Hobi nya membelanjakan Sehun apa saja yang diinginkan si bungu-istilahnya boros-. Saat ini ia menjabat sebagai direktur _Hyundai department store_ yang merupakan bagian dari The Choi's Group. Sekaligus menjadi mahasiswa di The Choi's University melanjutkan Master study nya. Pengidap _overprotective_ tingkat _wahid_ khusus untuk Sehun.

Choi Siwon : Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Choi Siwon? Pasti pada tahu dong. Siwon itu kan actor tampan yang masih bersinar sampai sekarang. Walau semenjak berkeluarga ia memilih mengelola The Choi's Group warisan orangtua nya, tetapi sesekali Siwon akan tetap muncul di layar _televise_ sebagai guest star bersama keluarga tentu saja. Fisik? Jangan Tanya, Dunia pun tahu kalau Siwon sangat amat tampan, berbadan kekar, berotot dan perut nya juga punya kotak-kotak-_six pack_\- yang dulu sering ia pamerkan. Sekarang gak lagi dong, badan _sexy_ milik Choi Siwon hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi nyonya Choi Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mengisi lemari penghargaan di mansion Choi lho dengan prestasi nya di bidang _acting_ saat muda dulu. Sifatnya murah hati, sangat _overprotective_ kepada istri dan anak-anak nya terlebih kepada sibungsu Sehun. Siwon itu sangat boros, suka membelanjakan uangnya, apa yang diminta istri dan anak-anak nya pasti akan langsung ia belikan dan ini menurun kepada Suho. Saat ini adalah pemilik dan CEO dari The Choi's group yang berpusat di Korea Selatan. Dulu ia dan istrinya harus berpindah-pindah mengembangkan cabang perusaahan milik Choi sebagai ujian kelayakan diri nya sebagai pewaris Choi. Itulah kenapa ketiga anak nya lahir di tiga tempat berbeda. Hobi nya adalah menggombali Choi Kyuhyun.

Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun: ia ini adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam memberikan Siwon tiga anak yang luar biasa mempesona di atas. Udah tahu dong fisik anak-anak nya kan? Jadi bisa bayangin dong fisik Kyuhyun selaku ibu mereka. Tinggi semampai untuk ukuran seorang wanita, mempunyai lekukan tubuh yang indah, badannya ideal dan sedikit berisi terkesan seksi, kulitnya putih pucat, mata nya bulat dengan pupil yang besar, hidung nya bangir, bibir nya plumy dan kenyal berwarna _cherry_, pipi nya _chubby_, wajahnya sangat manis dan paling ga tahan liat pipi nya merona ketika Siwon menggombalinya. Keahliannya adalah bernyanyi, suara nya indah lho. Para _fans_ nya menjuluki nya _angel voice_, begitu menenangkan dan menghanyutkan. Kyuhyun ini dulu nya penyanyi, sekarang juga ding. Sampai hari ini ia masih mengeluarkan _single_. Sifatnya rada galak, tetap ramah kok, murah senyum, dan tentu saja penyayang. Liat saja bagaimana setiap malam ia mendatangi kamar putra dan putri nya satu persatu memberikan kecupan selamat tidur dimasing-masing dahi anak-anak nya dan bonus mengusap kepala Sehun sampai tertidur dipahanya SETIAP MALAM. Hobi nya adalah bermain _game_ dan mengoleksi _Wine_.

Lu Han : teman kuliah dan satu klub nya sekaligus sahabatnya Minho. Ia sangat jago bermain bola. Bersama Minho, ia selalu berhasil membobol gawang lawannya. Tipikal _flower boy_, sangat marah jika dikatai cantik. Ia tidak terima karena ia merasa nya adalah sangat _manly_. Punya banyak _fans _di dalam dan luar kampus nya. Selain itu Luhan ini ketua BEM lho. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sehun, adik nya Minho ketika Luhan main ke _mansion_ Choi. Tentu saja sangat di tentang oleh Choi Minho. Bukan Luhan nama nya kalau menyerah. Sampai hari ini ia masih berusaha meluluhkan hati Minho agar mengizinkannya mengajak Sehun pergi jalan-jalan keluar.

Kris Jung(Wu) : Kris ini adalah anak rekan bisnis nya Choi Siwon yang bernama Jung Yunho. Sifatnya dingin seperti es, namun jika telah dekat dengannya pasti akan terkejut melihat sisi lain dari Kris. Tubuh nya tinggi menjulang seperti tiang, sama seperti hyung nya Changmin Jung. _Well_ keluarga Jung adalah keluarga berketurunan tubuh tinggi. Di usianya yang memasuki 24 tahun ini, ia memimpin cabang perusahaan Jung yang di Korea Selatan. Ia juga menjadi guru muda di the Choi's High School. Kris ini di jodohkan dengan Sehun oleh keluarganya. Namun siapa yang isi hati nya. Karena ia tidak menjawab apapun atas perjodohan ini.

Kim Jongin(Kai): Lelaki berkulit gelap ini adalah teman satu sekelas Sehun sekaligus rival nya Sehun. Sangat membenci segala hal yang ada dalam diri Sehun, terlebih pada kemampuan menari Sehun yang selalu membuat hati nya bergemuruh kencang. Dia ini berandalan sekolah, seorang _**kingka**_, tipikal _bad boy_ yang suka memainkan perasaan orang. Hobinya adalah mem _bully_ Sehun sampai menangis. Prioritas utama nya adalah membuat Sehun menderita. Sampai tidak sadar kalau yang ia lakukan itu akan membawa nya ke cerita lain. Mengingat perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis.

Do Kyungsoo : Tunangan nya Suho, sifatnya keibuan, sangat jago memasak dan ia adalah calon menantu idaman tuan dan nyonya Choi.

Zhang Yixing(Lay) : Sahabat nya Kris, selalu menjadi tempat Kris berkeluh kesah karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan pengertian. Ia adalah cinta pertama Kris.

Byun Baekhyun : sahabat nya Sehun, _eyeliner_ adalah ciri khas nya. Sangat manis dengan badan mungil nya. Selalu membela Sehun ketika Kai mem _bully_ Sehun. Jangan siapa-siapa ya, dia ini adalah kekasih nya Choi Minho lho dan orang yang dicintai oleh Kai.

.

.

.

Keluarga Choi baru saja mendarat di bandara **Incheon, Korea Selatan**. Setelah selama 14 tahun tinggal di **New York, USA.** Akhirnya Siwon membawa pulang keluarga ke kampung halaman mereka. Diawal pernikahan mereka tinggal di **Sidney** sampai Suho lahir lalu pindah ke **Rio de Jainero** hingga Minho lahir, kemudian pindah ke **Frankurt** dan lahirlah Sehun. Sembilan tahun lama nya mereka pindah-pindah Negara hingga mereka tinggal di **USA** selama 14 tahun. Ini lah saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkan kepada anak-anaknya tanah air mereka dan mengajari mereka hidup di Negara timur ini.

Suho langsung di tugaskan menjadi seorang direktur muda mengelola pusat perbelajaan **The Choi's Group**. Minho memilih bermain-main, lagian ia masih kuliah dan ia di masukkan ke **The Choi's University**, tentu saja itu milik keluarga nya. Dan si bungsu Sehun di masukkan ke **The Choi's High School. **

**The Choi's academy** adalah sebuah yayasan pendidikan milik **The Choi's group** yang saat ini di kelola oleh Choi Siwon. Yayasan ini didirikan sebagai dedikasi kepedulian keluarga Choi akan pendidikan untuk generasi muda penerus bangsa. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas The Choi's masuk dalam sekolah teratas di Korea Selatan. Untuk lokasi nya di pisah-pisah kecuali untuk SMA dan Universitas nya. CHS dan CU berada dalam satu wilayah yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar.

Disini lah semua nya berawal. Sehun yang jatuh cinta kepada Kris, Kai yang membenci Sehun, Luhan yang terpesona dengan Sehun. Keempatnya terlibat kisah cinta yang rumit. Siapa yang akan di pilih Sehun pada akhir nya?

TBC or END?


	2. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pagi ini _The Choi's academy_ sedang gempar. Oke, hanya CU dan CHS nya saja. Hari ini tepat hari Senin tanggal 21 April 2014, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan ini kedatangan murid baru. Dua orang mahasiswa dan seorang siswi. Lihatlah bagaimana ketiga orang ini membuat heboh di yayasan milik keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya mereka ini tidak berniat untuk mengempar sekolah ini, hanya saja mereka terlalu bersinar. Selain sebagai murid baru di yayasan ini, posisi mereka sebagai anak pemilik sekolah membuat siapa aja penasaran ingin melihat langsung ketiga anak Choi yang disebut-sebut sangat mempesona. Selama ini ketiganya hanya terlihat di _televise_ saat ikut orangtua mereka dalam sebuah acara atau pesta.

Seorang gadis manis nan imut berjalan dikoridor sekolah barunya. Terlihat sedikit risih saat diperhatikan banyak orang di sepanjang koridor. Belum lagi kedua kakaknya yang bak perangko menempel disamping kiri kanannya. Senyum menawan yang di lempar kedua kakak kepada para siswi menjerit bak _fangirl_ ketika menonton _idol_ mereka beraksi dan yah reaksi yang sangat mudah ditebak. Lalu tatapan tajam seperti_-apa lo liat-liat adek gue-_ yang ikut mereka lempar ke siswa yang terpana melihat dirinya oke DIRINYA.-capslock jebol-

"oppa, jangan terlalu dekat." Sehun-Choi Sehun-memasang tampang _BT_ nya.

"ayolah _princess_ku, _oppa_ hanya mau mengantar _dongsaeng_ tersayang _oppa_ ini sampai ke kelasnya." Bela Suho mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sehun yang langsung di tepis si empunya.

"_oppa_ jangan rusak tatanan rambut aku." Omel Sehun merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"_sorry princess_." Suho memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ralat _hyung_, bukan sampai kekelasnya Hunnie, tapi sampai tempat duduknya. Aku harus tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Hunnie dan apa lulus uji kelayakan dari aku." Ralat Minho yang membuat Sehun makin cemberut

"_Oppadeul_ berlebihan, di US saja kalian tidak bersikap begini kepadaku." Sehun mendorong-dorong Minho dan Suho agar _enyah_ dari sekelilingnya.

"kamu benar Minho, ayo _princess_ jangan cemberut. Nanti _oppa_ belikan kamu _rillakkuma_ yang baru biar _pinkupinku_ punya teman. Dan satu lagi US dan Korea beda. Dan kamu tahu apa perbedaannya." Suho membujuk Sehun dengan cara seperti biasa.

"_ne arraseo_, dan Hunnie mau bonekanya yang besar. Kalau bisa yang sebesar badan Hunnie." Pinta Sehun.

"iya, apapun untuk _princess_." Jawab Suho.

"kau mau mencari dimana _rilakkuma_ sebesar itu _hyung_. _Hyung_ sama saja dengan _Daddy_. Boros tingkat tinggi." Cibir Minho padahal dirinya sendiri juga boros _gak_ jauh beda.

Suho hanya mengangkat bahu cuek atas cibiran Minho. Demi menyenangkan hati _princess_ kecil mereka ini. Uang bukanlah sebuah masalah untuknya.

"_come on princess_." Suho menarik lengan Sehun yang kiri.

"_oppa_, Hunnie jalan sendiri saja ya kekelas. Hunnie malu kalau diantar sama kalian. _Oppadeul_ juga pasti sudah terlambat ke kampus dan ke kantor kan." Sehun memelas. Sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah dan langsung membuat heboh.

"_no no no_ tidak boleh. Mata kuliah pertama _oppa_ jam 9 nanti. Masih banyak waktu." Minho sekarang gantian yang menarik Sehun.

"jangan tarik-tarik Hunnie dong. Aduin _Mommy_ nih." Sehun mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya berniat menghubungi ibunya.

"Dasar anak _Mommy_. Percuma mengadu, _Mommy_ pasti belain _oppa_." Minho merebut _smartphone_ Sehun dan memasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"kembalikan _handphone_ Hunnie _oppa_."

"nanti." Ujar Minho cuek.

"ish."

Suho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Akhirnya Sehun tetap mengikuti kedua kakak _bawel_nya ini. Ketiga berjalan menuju menuju lantai dua dimana kelas Sehun berada, kelas 2-B. Begitu masuk kedalam kelas. Semua penghuni kelas langsung melongo. Aduh anak-anak Choi kenapa sih terlalu bersinar. Jadi bikin oranglain susah kan menolak pesona kalian.

"permisi, ketua kelasnya siapa ya?" Tanya Minho dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ nya.

Seorang siswa menunjuk tangannya dan berjalan menuju Minho dengan langkah tegap. Bagaimana pun ia tetap harus menjaga wibawanya sekalipun kalah jauh dari ketiga keturunan Choi di hadapannya ini.

Minho melihat _name tag_ yang terpasang di blazer si ketua kelas "hum Minhyuk_-ssi_ ini surat kepindahan Choi Sehun dari kepala sekolah. Bisa tunjukkan dimana tempat duduknya Sehun?" Minho menyerahkan surat dari kepala sekolah yang tadi tersimpan rapi didalam jasnya Suho kepada Minhyuk.

Minhyuk selaku ketua kelas membaca suratnya dan kemudian menunjuk sebuah bangku di tengah-tengah kelas.

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan menarik lengan Suho memasang tampang merengeknya.

"_oppa_.. jangan ditengah. Aku tidak mau." Sehun tidak suka duduk disana. Ia tahu, nanti ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan Sehun sangat benci itu.

Minho yang sudah duluan menuju bangku Sehun memeriksa segala halnya, apa ada yang akan membahayakan sibungsu nanti atau tidak menoleh melihat Sehun yang terlihat merengek ke Suho.

"kenapa?" Tanya Minho begitu sampai di hadapan kedua saudara nya.

Sehun beralih merengek ke Minho.

"_oppa_, aku duduk dipojok saja ya, jangan ditengah."

"kan bagus kalau duduk di tengah."

"_shirreo_."

"kenapa Sehun?"Tanya Suho.

"Tidak mau pokoknya. aku mau duduk di pojok saja."

"Ditengah saja, lebih bagus. Orang ngejar duduk ditengah, ini malah minta dipojok."

"maunya dipojok" Sungut Sehun.

Minho dan Suho hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau sifat keras kepalanya Sehun sudah keluar. Artinya tidak bisa dibujuk dengan apapun.

Suho menoleh kepada Minhyuk si ketua kelas.

"bisakah tempat duduknya di atur ulang supaya Sehun bisa duduk di pojok nomor dua dari depan?" Tanya Suho dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"tentu bisa." Jawab Minhyuk, tidak mungkin menolak permintaan anak Choi.

"Krystal_-ssi_ bisakah tukar tempat dengan Sehun_-ssi_?" Tanya Minhyuk kepada seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku yang diminta Suho.

"tentu sayang." Jawab Krystal ceria, pacar centilnya si ketua kelas Kang Minhyuk.

"sudah kan? Sekarang Hunnie duduk tenang. Jam tiga _oppa_ jemput lagi kesini." Minho menyerahkan tas Sehun yang sedari tadi disandangnya.

"iya, _handphone_ aku mana?" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

"_oppa_ simpan dulu, nanti _oppa_ kembalikan." Tolak Minho.

"kalau _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ menelpon bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"tidak usah khawatir. Itu urusan _oppa_."

"_princess_, _oppa_ ke kantor dulu ya._Princess_ sampai di rumah nanti, _rillakkuma_ nya sudah ada di kamar kamu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungin _oppa_ saja." Pesan Suho.

"_handphone_ aku kan diambil Minho _oppa_." Jawab Sehun cemberut.

"Minho-_ah_, kembalikan _handphonen_ya Sehun." Suho menyuruh Minho mengembalikan _smartphone_ nya Sehun.

"ini?" Minho menggoyang-goyangkan _smartphone_ putih milik Sehun." Nanti ya. _Bye bye_ Sehunnie." Minho langsung _ngacir_ keluar kelas.

"udah nanti kamu pakai telpon kepala sekolah saja kalau mau nelpon kita. _Oppa_ pergi dulu. Kamu baik-baik disini." Suho pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun duduk sendiri dengan pandangan mata masih mengarah kepadanya.

"huft" Sehun hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan _smartphone_ nya masih ditangan Minho.

.

.

.

Minho dengan semangat berlari keluar kelas Sehun, hari ini ia berhasil lagi membuat Sehun cemberut. Wajahnya semakin imut dan ia sangat suka. Tangannya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ Sehun yang berhasil ia tahan. Lihatlah _wallpaper_ nya saja wajah mereka bertiga. Minho dan Suho yang mencium pipi Sehun kiri kanan yang menggembung tanda sedang ngambek.

"Apapun yang terjadi, _oppa_ akan lindungi kamu. Punya adik perempuan seperti kamu adalah harapan kami. Karena _oppa_ jadi punya orang yang bisa _oppa_ lindungi." Minho berbicara sendiri sambil melihat _wallpaper smartphone_ Sehun. Sekalipun di US dulu Minho sering bergonta ganti pacar. Namun Minho belum menemukan wanita yang bisa ia lindungi seperti Ibu dan Adiknya.

Dirinya tetap berjalan menuju kampus yang terletak disebelah SMA ini. jalan terus jalan terus hingga tidak sadar dengan yang dihadapannya.

"heh awas, hei." Seseorang berteriak-teriak dari arah depan.

Minho masih _gak_ sadar, ia masih asik mengutak atik _smartphone_ Sehun.

"woi , yang pakai _varsity_ merah, awas." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan semakin dekat.

Minho menatap kedepan.

"hah apa?" Tanya nya gak sadar dan

BUKK

Minho _terjungkal_ kebelakang dengan seseorang yang menimpa badannya.

_Ok_, seperti nya Minho dan orang yang meneriaki nya barusan bertabrakan. Minho refleks memeluk si penabraknya. Mata keduanya terpejam, deru nafasnya mereka saling memburu. Minho membuka mata terlebih dahulu memandang pelaku atas kejadian ini.

**Deg**

Matanya yang terpejam dengan segaris _eyeliner_ tipis yang menghiasinya. Rambut kecoklatan yang terpasang _helm_ sepeda. Hidung mungil dengan bibir _plummy_ semakin menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

"indah." Gumam Minho yang membuat si empunya wajah membuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan iris kecoklatan milik Minho.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Entah jantung siapa yang saat ini berdetak kencang di antara keduanya. Minho refleks memajukan wajahnya dan tentu saja sigadis refleks memundurkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh namja dibawahnya ini. namun sayang sepasang lengan menahannya.

"bisa tolong di lepas pelukannya?" Tanya sigadis lembut.

"heh? Apa?" Tanya Minho bingung.

"tolong lepas lengannya." Ujar sigadis kembali.

Minho sadar kalau sekarang ia tengah memeluk seorang gadis. Dengan perlahan ia melepasnya walau sedikit tidak rela.

"maaf aku menabrak mu." Sigadis meminta maaf sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"ah iya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati." Jawab Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan tanda gugup.

"sekali maaf. Kalau begitu permisi. Sudah terlambat." Si gadis kembali membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Minho dengan melajukan kembali sepatu rodanya. Rupanya tadi sigadis sedang melajukan sepatu rodanya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan Minho yang asyik dengan _smartphone_ Sehun tidak sadar kalau didepannya ada 'bahaya' seperti barusan.

"hei." Minho memanggil gadis yang telah menjauh namun tetap berhenti kemudian menghadap Minho.

"apa?" teriaknya.

"boleh tahu nama mu?" teriak Minho.

Si gadis tersenyum jahil kemudian berteriak lagi "dipertemuan selanjutnya. _Bye_." Si gadis kembali melanjukan sepatu rodanya menuju loker siswa.

"akan ku tagih." Balas Minho.

"gadis yang manis." Gumam Minho pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Minho terpesona dengan gadis ber _eyeliner_ yang menabraknya barusan.

Minho kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus sambil bersiul.

"pagi yang indah."

.

.

.

Suho berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah dimana tadi ia meninggalkan mobilnya saat mengantar Sehun. Begitu sampai Suho langsung masuk dan menyalakan mesinnya. Suho melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Masih pukul 07.10. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, menempelkan ke telinga, sepertinya menghubungi seseorang.

"…"

"_yeoboseo chagia_. Apa sudah siap?" Tanya Suho pada seseorang di _line_ telepon.

"…"

"Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai diapartemenmu." Ujar Suho mematikan _line_ telepon. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen dimana tunangannya tinggal.

Suho telah memilki tunangan, lebih muda dua tahun dari nya. Seorang wanita cantik yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya. Ia sendiri yang meminta kepada Siwon-ayahnya- agar Kyungsoo saja mengisi posisi tersebut. Ayahnya mau berkata apalagi kalau anak sudah meminta. Lagipula mereka juga sudah mengantongi restu dari kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan pernah berkata kalau Kyungsoo adalah menantu idamannya saat pertama Suho memperkenalkannya dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih tinggal di _US_.

Setiap pagi Suho akan pergi menjemput Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, lalu mereka akan singgah disebuah _**café**_ dan sarapan bersama. Walau Suho telah sarapan bersama keluarganya dirumah. Tapi ia tetap menemani kekasihnya ini sarapan sementara ia hanya meminum _coffee_ nya. Ini telah menjadi kebiasaan dari zaman mereka kuliah di _US_ dulu.

Akhirnya Suho sampai didepan sebuah gedung berlantai 20 dimana apartemen kekasihnya berada. Di depan _lobby_ sana ia melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam bermata bulat tengah melambai kepadanya yang masih berada didalam mobil. Suho cepat-cepat keluar mobil dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

"jalan sekarang?" Tanya Suho memberikan lengannya untuk digandeng Kyungsoo.

"ayo." Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke lengan Suho dan mereka pun berjalan kerarah mobil Suho. Suho melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya yang merupakan sebuah _department store_. Letak ruangannnya ada dilantai teratas. Jadi mereka akan sarapan di lantai bawah saja dimana terdapat banyak _**café**_ yang menyediakan menu sarapan.

"bagaimana dengan hari pertama Sehunnie disekolah pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan saat mereka menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Sehun 'sedikit' merengek tadi. sepertinya ia belum terbiasa. Kamu kan tahu sekolah di _US_ dan di _Korea_ berbeda." Jawab Suho santai.

"sepertinya bukan itu alasannya merengek. Pasti kalian mengantarnya sampai ke kelas ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang terlampau _overprotective_ kepada Sehun.

"hehehe ya begitulah." Suho hanya menyengir kepada Kyungsoo sebagai balasannya.

"sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"_I don't know baby. You know the reason why_." Jawab Suho sedikit mengubah wajah menjadi serius.

"yeah." Kyungsoo tahu alasannya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ini.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil sarapan. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

Bel pertama pagi telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah duduk rapi didalam kelas menantikan guru yang akan mengajar pagi ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria muda membawa beberapa buku dan beberapa spidol dalam genggamannya. Ia sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia sisir rapi kebelakang. Kemeja putih dan dasi merah _maroon_ menjadi pilihanya untuk membalut tubuh bagian atas dirinya dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang membaluti tungkai panjang tersebut.

"_Good morning class._" Sapanya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia adalah guru bahasa Inggris disekolah ini.

"_Good morning._" Balas muridnya serempak dan Kang Minhyuk-selaku ketua kelas-berdiri dan memberikan sebuah amplop kepada si guru.

"_This letter from the headmaster, Mr. Kris._" Ujar Minhyuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Peraturan dikelas Kris adalah selama proses belajar mengajar berlangsung diharuskan menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar murid-muridnya terbiasa.

Kris menerima surat tersebut kemudian membukanya, membaca dengan teliti isi suratnya.

"_New student in the middle of semester?_" Kris bergumam sendiri dengan alis seperti biasanya sekolah ini mau menerima murid dipertengahan semerter. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas.

"_So, who is the new student here?_" Tanya Kris kepada kelas siswa-siswanya.

Kris kembali melirik kertas ditangannya. "Choi Sehun." Panggil nya.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"_come here and introduce your self._" Perintah Kris.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia berjalan kedepan kelas. Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"_Hello everyone. My name is Choi Sehun and you can call me Sehun. I'm 17 years old."_ Ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_any question for Sehun?_" Tanya Kris kepada kelasnya.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"_yes Mr. Kim?"_ Kris menunjuk siswa yang mengangkat tangannya tadi.

"_do you have boyfriend?_" Tanya Kim So Hun yang mendapat sorakan gratis dari teman sekelasnya.

"_oke, oke be quiet class._" Kris mendiamkan kelasnya.

"_wanna answer that question?_" Tanya Kris menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah guru nya itu. Guru nya ini terkesan dingin, tapi entah kenapa saat menatap matanya, ada sebuah kehangatan disana. Sehun suka akan hal ini. hatinya langsung bergemuruh kencang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup berdekatan dengan guru yang baru ia temui ini.

Disaat itu pula, pintu kelas kembali terbuka, muncullah seorang siswa, bisa dilihat dari seragamnya walau terpasang berantakan. Dasi yang tidak dipasangkan, kancing kemeja teratas terbuka dan blazer yang tidak dipasang.

"_Sorry, I'm late Mr. Kris._" Ujarnya santai dan berjalan menuju kursinya di pojok belakang. Mata nya menatap seorang asing yang berdiri disebelah Kris.

"_go back to your seat ._" Kris kembali menyuruh Sehun duduk dibangku.

"_open your book page 156._" Perintah Kris dan memulai pelajaran dipagi ini.

Sehun dengan senang hati menerima semua pelajaran Kris pagi ini. matanya tidak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik Kris di depan kelas tanpa sadar kalau ia saat ini diperhatikan dari bangku belakang pojok disana oleh sepasang mata.

Mata tersebut menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kim Jongin siberandalan sekolah kepada Choi Sehun. Biarkan saja selama tidak mengganggu Sehun.

Setelah dua jam lama nya, kelas Kris akhirnya selesai.

"_that's all for today, don't forget your homework, see you next week class._" Ujar Kris mengakhiri kelasnya dan keluar kelas.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Kris sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"hei." Seseorang memanggilnya.

Sehun menoleh kesamping kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata seorang gadis manis ber _eyeliner_ memangilnya. Yah itulah kesan pertama Sehun ketika menatap gadis yang duduk disebelah nya ini.

"kamu yang bernama Sehun ya? Yang katanya anak pemilik sekolah?" Tanya si gadis membuat Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. 'gue benci dengan pertanyaan ini.' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Kenalkan namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Si gadis ber _eyeliner_ memperkenalkan diri nya dengan nada ceria.

"salam kenal Baekhyun-_ssi._" Balas Sehun tersenyum menampilkan _eyes smile_ nya.

"_OMO_ imutnya." Komentar Baekhyun. "dan jangan panggil dengan _suffix '-ssi'_. Kita ini teman." Sambung Baekhyun.

"heh?" Sehun bingung sendiri.

"jangan begitu, kita ini akan menjadi teman yang hebat." Ujar Baekhyun makin semangat.

"_ne_." jawab Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian obrolan mereka terhenti karena guru mata pelajaran lainnya masuk dan memulai kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat Baekhyun dengan senang membawa Sehun pergi kekantin sekolah dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Mereka menjadi cepat akab, kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Jadi yang terlambat tadi itu namanya Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"_ne_, dia itu berandalan sekolah, _playboy_. Lihat saja bagaimana tingkahnya yang seenaknya itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah kanan kantin dimana Kim Jongin sedang duduk.

"hum." Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"kamu jangan sampai bermasalah dengannya ya Sehunnie." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa?"

"orangnya berbahaya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_ok._"

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu sebanyak tiga kali menandakan jam pulang sekolah. Disekolah ini jika bel berbunyi satu kali itu tanda nya pergantian jam pelajaran, jika berbunyi dua kali, itu artinya jam istirahat, dan jika berbunyi tiga kali berarti jam masuk dan pulang sekolah.

"Sehunnie, kamu pulang sama siapa? _Bareng yuk_." Ajak Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang masih membereskan buku-buku nya di loker nya.

"maaf baekki, aku di jemput _oppa_." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"yah sayang sekali, kalau begitu lain kali saja. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain sepatu roda." Ujar Baekhyun.

"yah pasti."

" aku duluan ya, _pai pai_ Sehunnie." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, dan matanya menangkap Kim Jongin yang Baekhyun sebut berandalan sekolah itu mengikuti Baekhyun. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Bukan urusan dia.

"_princess._" Sehun menoleh kepada si pemilik suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi yang suka memanggil dirinya _'princess'_ kalau bukan kakak tertua nya-Suho-.

"Minho _oppa_ mana?" Tanya Sehun membiarkan Suho menyandang tasnya.

"masih ada kelas." Jawab Suho.

"terus _smartphone_ aku bagaimana?" Sehun kembali cemberut, hidup tanpa _gadget_ yang bernama _Handphone_ itu membuat hidup Sehun merasa kurang.

"nanti dirumah dikembalikan Minho kok. Ayo kita pulang." Suho menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju parkiran, mengantarkan Sehun pulang langsung kerumah tanpa singgah terlebih dahulu.

"_rillakkuma_ nya mana oppa?" Tanya Sehun didalam mobil, menagih janji Suho tadi pagi.

"sudah diurus Kyungsoo, pasti sekarang sudah ada dikamar kamu." Jawab Suho.

"ok. Ah aku jadi rindu Kyungsoo _eonni_." Ujar Sehun.

"nanti malam _oppa_ ajak kerumah biar _dinner_ bersama." Kata Suho dengan mudah.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti. Suho fokus menyetir. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di _mansion_ Choi. tidak usah di jelasin lagi ya gimana bentuk _mansion_ Choi. Udah pasti mewah dan bernilai estetika yang tinggi.

Begitu keluar mobil Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan memanggil ibunya.

"_Mommy_." Panggil Sehun sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"disini sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun-bundanya Sehun-dari arah ruang makan. Tuh kan tepat dugaannya. Sehun berjalan ke ruang makan dan langsung mengecup singkat pipi _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ nya-ritual wajib- kemudian duduk di kursinya. Tidak lama kemudian Suho juga ikut bergabung, hanya saja pipi Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran Suho dan duduk di kursinya sendiri. Hari ini mereka makan siang bersama, walau sudah sangat telat mengingat ini sudah jam tiga, yang penting kebersamaannya.

"mana Minho?" Tanya Siwon ketika putra keduanya itu masih belum muncul.

"masih ada jam _Dad_." Jawab Suho.

"ya sudah kita makan saja dulu." Kyuhyun mengisi piring Siwon dengan hidangan makan siang mereka kali ini.

Sambil makan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sekolah baru Sehun.

"jadi bagaimana dengan hari pertama 'bayi' manis _Daddy_ di sekolah?" Tanya Siwon kepada Sehun.

"ish _Daddy_, Hunnie kan sudah 17 tahun." Sehun langsung cemberut ketika Ayahnya ini masih saja tidak mengubah panggilannya sedari dulu.

"Hunnie akan tetap jadi 'bayi' nya _Daddy_ sampai kapanpun." Balas Siwon sambil tertawa dan artinya Ayahnya akan tetap bersikap _overprotective_ kepadanya.

"sudah sayang, jawab dulu pertanyaan Daddy." Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala Sehun.

"iya _Mommy_." "Lumayan _Daddy_." Jawab Sehun atas pertanyaan Ayah nya.

"sudah punya teman baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja _Mommy_, namanya Baekhyun, anaknya manis dan sangat ceria. Sehun suka berada didekatnya." Sehun dengan semangat menceritakan tentang Baekhyun kepada kepada Kyuhyun.

"syukurlah, kekhawatiran _Mommy_ jadi berkurang." Kyuhyun terlihat senang, setidaknya Sehun akan terlihat betah dan menikmati masa SMA nya disini. Karena diawal kepindahan mereka, Sehun terlihat tidak suka dan merengek biar tetap di US saja.

Setelah makan Siwon dan Suho harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada beberapa _meeting_ yang harus mereka hadiri. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Sehun dirumah.

"_Mommy_, kapan Hunnie boleh punya pacar?" Sehun bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Saat ini Sehun sedang tiduran dipaha Kyuhyun di ruang tengah keluarga Choi.

"memangnya kenapa hum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hunnie kan juga mau seperti teman yang lain. Di US sana teman-teman Hunnie sudah punya pacar bahkan mereka udah saling 'berbagi kehangatan'. Sedangkan Hunnie jangankan ciuman, pacar saja tidak punya." Jelas Sehun.

"jadi Hunnie mau punya pacar biar bisa ciuman dan 'berbagi kehangatan' maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memojokkan putri kecilnya ini.

"bukan begitu _Mommy_, Hunnie hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana berpacaran." Sehun mem'pout'kan bibirnya.

"dan Hunnie tahu pasti jawabannya kan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Mommy_ boleh ya." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Kyuhyun, menatap Bundanya dengan pandangan memohon dengan mengeluarkan sedikit _aegyo_ nya biar sang Bunda luluh.

"Selamat sore _Mommy_. Selamat sore Hunnie jelek." Minho tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun dan Sehun.

"Selamat sore Minho. Sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"udah dong _Mom_. Oh ya tadi Minho dengar sijelek Hunnie berkata 'Boleh ya _Mommy_'. Dia minta apa sama _Mommy_?" tanya Minho ingin tahu.

"kepo." Cibir Sehun.

"Sehunnie ingin punya pacar." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa bersalah kepada Sehun.

"tidak boleh." Jawaban mutlak keluar dari mulut Minho dan sukses membuat Sehun semakin cemberut. Selalu saja begini, saat membahas pacar untuk Sehun. Pasti tidak akan di izinkan.

"jangan cemberut dong Hunnie. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita ke salon lalu lanjut belanja." Kyuhyun membujuk Sehun biar tidak menangis dan lupa dengan keinginannya punya pacar.

"beneran _Mom_? Hunnie pengen mewarnai rambut Hunnie ya?" pinta Sehun.

"boleh tapi jangan yang ekstrim ya?"

"gak kok _Mom_, Cuma warna _pink_ ." ujar Sehun yang dibalas pelototan Kyuhyun.

"bercanda kok _Mom_, Hunnie pengen warnai coklat aja. tidak enak kesekolah dengan rambut _blonde_ ini."

"ya sudah ayo cepat siap-siap." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"yah _Mommy_ sama Hunnie pergi ninggalin Minho sendiri." Komentar Minho.

"Minho mau ikut?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"tidak boleh." Ujar Sehun lantang. Acara ke salon dan _shopping_ bersama _Mommy_ nya akan berantakan kalau Minho ikut.

"Hunnie jahat." Minho pura-pura cemberut. " tidak usah _Mom_, Minho mau di rumah saja, mau main _PES(Pro Evolution Soccer)_ sama teman Minho." Kata Minho.

"mana temannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"itu." Minho menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri _tak_ jauh dibelakangnya. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari objek yang sedari tadi ekspresinya berubah-ubah.

"Luhan. Luhan." Minho memanggil Luhan.

"ah ini anak kenapa lagi?" Minho menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"au, kasar sekali kau." bentak Luhan-nama teman Minho-.

"sini, aku kenalin sama _Mommy_ dan Sehun." Minho menyeret Luhan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang. Luhan _imnida_." Luhan membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Siang apaan. Udah sore ini." Cibir Minho yang diikuti suara cekikikan Sehun.

"wah Selamat sore Luhan." Balas Kyuhyun juga sedikit tertawa.

Luhan merasa malu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"ini _dongsaeng_ku, namanya Sehun." Minho merangkul pundak Sehun rada posesif.

"salam kenal Luhan _oppa_." Sapa Sehun dengan masih cekikikannya yang membuat Luhan 'merona' sendiri.

"katanya mau pergi, sana Hunnie siap-siap." Minho mendorong badan Sehun sampai masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah masuk kekamarnya.

"itu _dongsaeng_ kamu?" tanya Luhan.

"hum, kenapa?" jawab Minho ketus.

"manis."

"memang."

"Sehun sudah 'punya' orang atau belum Minho-_ah_?"

"sudah."

"siapa?"

"punya aku, punya Suho, punya _Daddy_ dan punya _Mommy_."

"kau ini. maksudku pacar."

"belum."

"berarti aku bisa jadi pacarnya Sehun."

"seenaknya. Tidak boleh."

"ck, kenapa?"

"bukannya tidak boleh atau kamu mau di _sabet_ samurai _Daddy_."

"aku tidak akan menyerah."

"tidak akan aku biarkan."

Begitulah perdebatan sengit antara Luhan dan Minho. Sepertinya Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sehun.

"aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti Luhan _oppa_." Sehun berseru keras sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Sehunnie, harusnya kamu pamitannya sama _oppa_." Protes Minho tidak terima.

.

.

.

END Chapter 1: The First Meeting


	3. Verneinen Golden (The Golden Cage)

**Chapter 2. Verneinen Golden (The Golden Cage)**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar bernuansa _soft pink_, seorang yeoja muda duduk diatas kasurnya. Tubuh tinggi langsingnya yang hanya dilapisi _tank top_ dan _hot pants_ sambil memeluk boneka rilakuma besar yang beberapa waktu lalu dibelikan Suho. Rambut coklat panjangnya diikat cepol dengan anak rambut yang berjatuhan. Membuat penampilan sederhananya terlihat begitu istimewa bagi orang lain.

Matanya terlihat kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Sesekali ekspresi wajahnya berkerut kemudian menggeleng pelan. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh si bungsu Choi ini?

Tidak lama matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya yang luas ini. Kamarnya sangat indah karya _Mommy_ nya. Ya, kamar Sehun ini dikerjakan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun. Mulai dari warna dindingnya yang perpaduan _soft pink_ dengan putih, _furniture_ yang begitu minimalis dan terkesan mewah didalamnya serta penyusunan letaknya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun campur tangan Sehun didalamnya. Sehun hanya tahu beres dan menempatinya.

Begitu pula dengan semua boneka dan pernak-pernik kamarnya. Tidak ada satupun yang Sehun beli sendiri. Setiap pulang kerumah sang _Daddy_ dan kedua oppa nya akan dengan senang hati membelikannya untuk Sehun. Ingat bagaimana borosnya ketiga lelaki ini untuk seorang Choi Sehun.

Tidak hanya itu, pakaiannya hingga dalamannya, sepatu,perhiasan, peralatan _make up_ hingga _parfume_ juga dipilihkan oleh Kyuhyun. _Mommy_ nya itu langsung memesannya di toko pusatnya yang kebanyakan di Eropa.

Setiap pagi beberapa orang pelayan pasti sudah ada dikamarnya. Membantu Sehun untuk bersiap-siap. Mulai dari mandi, berganti pakaian, mengeringkan rambut, menghias wajahnya sampai memakaikannya sepatu. Buku pelajarannya sudah disiapkan. Ranselnya bahkan selalu dibawakan oleh orang lain.

Bagaimana? Kehidupan yang sempurna bukan? Seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Begitu dimanjakan, serba ada tanpa harus susah payah dulu untuk memilikinya. Bahkan tanpa diminta pun sudah ada langsung untuknya. Semua gadis pasti iri kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun sayang, Sehun tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Hidupnya tidak bebas. ia tidak bisa berekspresi sesuai kemauannya. Keluarganya tidak pernah menanyakan keinginan dirinya. Kepribadian Sehun dibentuk oleh mereka. Choi Sehun yang polos, penuh tata krama dan dimanja.

Sehun menerima semua itu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya anak bungsu, anak gadis satu-satunya. Sehun harus dilindungi karena begitu banyak bahaya yang mengincarnya diluaran sana. Choi Sehun adalah _asset_ yang sangat berharga, lambang kesempurnaan keturunan Choi. Siapapun pria yang mendapatkan Sehun, maka ia akan menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia ini. Mendapatkan gadis terindah dan tentu beberapa persen dari kekayaan Choi yang tersebar dimana-mana itu.

Itulah sebabnya kedua orangtuanya dan kedua oppanya Sehun sangat begitu _overprotective_ kepada Sehun. Pernah suatu hari saat mereka masih tinggal di _US_ dulu. Sehun hampir terpedaya oleh seorang namja. Sehun hampir saja diperkosa. Hal ini sedikit banyak meninggalkan trauma untuk Sehun. Namun bukan berarti ia menyurutkan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang pacar.

Akan tetapi semuanya sirna, ia kira begitu sampai di Korea. Sehun akan bisa bebas dalam bergaul. Ternyata malah sebaliknya. Dirinya semakin dikekang dan semakin dibatasi. Jika dulu di _US_ ia masih bisa _hang out_ bersama temannya. Di Seoul? Sehun tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa orangtua dan oppanya. Sehun bahkan hanya memiliki satu teman di Seoul ini yaitu Baekhyun.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia semakin dikekang. Padahal jika dilihat pergaulan di Barat sana jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada di Seoul.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Sehun sakit dan terasa ingin pecah. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang ia pertanyakan sedari tadi.

Sehun ingin keluar dari _**sangkar emas**_ ini. sekali saja ia ingin menghirup yang namanya kebebasan dan melakukan hal yang disukainya.

"hiks." Isak Sehun tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Sehun diantarkan oleh Minho kekelasnya. Hari ini Suho tidak ikut, karena harus ikut _meeting_ bersama _Daddy_ nya keluar kota. Jadilah hanya Minho yang mengantarnya kesekolah untuk kedua kalinya setelah hari pertama ia masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yah karena jadwal kuliah Minho yang selalu masuk diatas jam 9 pagi membuat si tengah dari keturunan Choi ini menjadi lambat bangun dipagi hari. Dan tugas mengantar Sehun hanya dilakukan Suho atau _Daddy_ nya langsung.

"Oppa sampai sini saja ya?" pinta Sehun begitu sampai di _lobby_ sekolah dimana biasanya para siswa disekolah ini diturunkan.

"tidak bisa Hunnie. Kamu harus oppa antar sampai kelas. _Kajja_." Minho membuka pintu mobilnya dan diikuti Sehun yang memasang wajah cemberutnya. Minho melempar kunci mobilnya ke petugas disana. Kemudian menggandeng Sehun masuk kelorong sekolah.

"Tersenyumlah Hunnie. Jangan cemberut terus." Ujar Minho melihat Sehun hanya diam dalam kekesalannya. Ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku kekelas sendiri." Ucap Sehun.

"tidak bisa." Jawab Minho tegas.

"tuh kan." Sehun semakin cemberut.

"Sehunnie." Suara teriakan nama Sehun terdengar dari arah belakang. Membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Minho. Kepala Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu tahu suara teriakan seseorang yang tadi meneriakinya.

"Baekhyunnie." Ujar Sehun senang melepas gandengan Minho dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Bagaimana _weekend_ mu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"yah seperti biasa." Jawab Sehun seadanya dan masih tersenyum. Ia sangat sayang kepada satu-satunya temannya ini.

"ehem." Minho mendehem sejenak membuat kedua gadis menolehkan kepala mereka.

"OMO." Baekhyun kaget dan menutup mulutnya refleks.

Sedangkan Minho membulatkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

"wah kebetulan sekali. Aku mau menagih yang tempo hari." Ujar Minho memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mendekati kedua gadis ini.

"hah apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun sendiri hanya bingung. Kapan Minho oppa dan Baekhyun bertemu?

"berhubung aku sudah tahu namamu dari teriakan Hunnie tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan nomor mu kepadaku." Ucap Minho santai.

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun kaget.

Sehun menjadi merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun karena ulah oppa nya ini. Si _playboy_ Minho akan beraksi kembali dan Baekhyun kemungkinan akan menjadi korbannya. Sehun tidak rela kalau Baekhyun menjadi korban buaya macam oppa nya ini.

"oppa ini apaan sih? Oppa pulang saja. Aku bersama Baekhyunnie saja kekelas." Sehun mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Minho.

Baekhyun sendiri baru tahu kalau Minho itu adalah salah satu dari oppa nya Sehun. Selama ini yang mengantar Sehun kan hanya Suho dan _Daddy_ nya. jadi Baekhyun tidak tahu wajah kakak kedua Sehun. Lagi pula Minho itu jarang tampil didepan TV atau muncul dimajalah. Berbeda dengan Suho yang wajahnya sering muncul di TV dan majalah bisnis sebagai presdir muda yang sukses.

"kalian bisa kekelas bersama kalau oppa sudah tahu nomor teman Hunnie yang manis ini." ujar Minho.

"Oppa." Teriak Sehun kesal.

"sudahlah Sehunnie. Tidak apa. Lagian aku sudah berjanji kepada oppamu tempo hari." Ujar Baekhyun menadahkan telapak tangannya kepada Minho.

Minho sempat bingung namun langsung mengerti. Tangannya mengambil _smartphone_ nya dari saku celana dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Sedikit menikmati sentuhan halus telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengetikkan nomornya dan kembali menyerahkan _smartphone_ Minho.

"Sudah kan? Sana oppa pergi." Sehun yang sudah terlanjur kesal berbicara ketus kepada Minho.

"iya iya Hunnie sayang. Oppa pergi. Nanti pulang akan oppa jemput. Selamat belajar Hunnie." Minho tertawa mendengar ketusan Sehun dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan Sehun bersama Baekhyun kekelas.

"ah iya, nanti akan kuhubungi manis." Teriak Minho kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memerah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ayo Sehunnie." Baekhyun dan Sehun bergandengan tangan dilorong sekolah dan tersenyum.

Sehun merasa bahagia. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa merasakan berjalan di koridor tanpa harus diperhatikan banyak gadis yang mencuri pandang kepada oppa nya.

_**Tidak tahukah mereka kalau ada seseorang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.**_

.

.

.

Dua jam sebelum istirahat adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Sehun sangat senang, ia telah menetapkan bahwa bahasa Inggris menjadi pelajaran favoritnya. Alasannya tentu saja karena guru muda tampan yang mengajar kelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Sehun sangat menyukai Kris. Selama proses belajar mengajar berlangsung, mata Sehun tidak lepas dari sosok Kris didepan kelas. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana guru tampannya itu berbicara, setiap gerak-gerik gurunya itu. Bahkan _gesture_ gurunya itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

Baekhyun yang selama beberapa minggu ini memperhatikan Sehun yang semakin menjadi. Menjadi mengerti kalau temannya ini suka kepada guru mereka. Baekhyun menggeleng sendiri dan tersenyum membayangkan Sehun dan Kris bersama.

Dan senyuman Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Sehun melihat Kris didepan kelas pun tidak lepas dari pandangan Kim JongIn yang duduk diam dibangku pojok paling belakang. Senyum tipis tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"Choi Sehun." Panggil Kris begitu ia duduk dikursi guru setelah menyuruh kelasnya mengerjakan latihan yang baru saja diperintahkannya.

"_Yes Sir_." Jawab Sehun menunjuk tangannya.

"_Come here_." Perintah Kris dengan mata tidak lepas dari selembar kertas yang dipegangnya.

Sehun memperbaiki penampilannya sebentar lalu berdiri menghampiri Kris dimeja guru. Sehun mengabaikan pandangan menggoda dari Baekhyun.

"_You'll be Our school representative for the Debate contest. Do you mind?_" tanya Kris langsung _to the point_.

Sehun berpikir sebentar. Kalau ia menyetujuinya kemungkinan ia bersama Kris akan semakin besar dan banyak.

"_Oke Sir, I don't mind._" Jawab Sehun memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"_Alright. We'll start practice tomorrow and come to my room later._" Balas Kris sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Sehun.

Sehun langsung memerah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Baekhyun berbisik melihat Sehun kegirangan.

"Huwaa Baekhyunnie." Cicit Sehun memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Ehem." Deham Kris menyuruh kedunya diam.

"kau harus cerita nanti." Bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat. Iapun tidak sabar bercerita kepada Baekhyun.

Tidak lama jam istirahat berbunyi.

Sehun langsung mengikuti Kris keluar kelas. Ia berjalan dibelakang menuju ruangan Kris.

Begitu masuk kedalam ruangan Kris. Sehun langsung menutup pintu dan duduk didepan Kris.

"Ini ada beberapa bahan yang bisa kau pelajari. Besok kita mulai latihan." Ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan kertas kepada Sehun.

"hum _saem_. Apa hanya aku sendiri yang mewakili sekolah?" tanya Sehun.

"ya hanya kamu sendiri nona Choi. Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Kris.

"ah tidak saem." Jawab Sehun menggeleng.

"tenang saja tidak usah takut. Aku akan menemani latihan." Ujar Kris yang entah kenapa Sehun rasa suara Kris yang berat itu terasa begitu hangat hingga kehatinya.

"iya _saem_. Mohon bimbingannya." Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_anyway_ mau istirahat bersama? Aku membawa bekal lebih hari ini." Kris mengangkat sekotak bekal besar miliknya.

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Tidak menyangka kalau guru tampannya yang sangat bicara dikelas itu begitu hangat kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang ia menawarkan makan siang bersama.

"apa tidak merepotkan _saem_?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"tidak. _Kajja_." Kris membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengambil sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun semakin tidak percaya. Ia begitu bahagia bisa makan siang bersama dengan seseorang yang tetapkan sebagai pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun berjalan bersama Sehun keluar kelas. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Apalagi setelah Sehun bercerita tentang ia dan Kris saem saat istirahat tadi. Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Sehun.

"Aku dijemput Minho oppa Baek. Tapi aku harus latihan _dance_ dulu." Jawab Sehun masih tersenyum.

"Minho oppa? Yang tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Perasaan sedari tadi ia dan Minho berbalas pesan. Kenapa Minho tidak bilang kalau ia akan menjemput Sehun?

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit curiga. Semoga saja temannya ini tidak jatuh kedalam perangkap buaya oppa nya.

"ah tidak. Kenapa bukan Suho oppa?" tanya Baekhyun mengelak sedikit.

"Suho sedang _meeting_ keluar kota bersama _Daddy_." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga akan latihan _vocal_. Sehunnie hati-hati ya. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kim JongIn. _Pai Pai_ Sehunnie." Peringat Baekhyun tentang Kai kepada Sehun dan berlalu menuju ruang _vocal_.

Sedangkan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan latihan _club dance_ sekolahnya. Ia menuju loker dan mengganti baju dan sepatunya. Kali ini Sehun memakai _sport bra_ yang memperlihatkan perut rata yang indahnya dan _hot pants_ ketat yang mencetak pinggulnya serta sepatu kets berwarna putih. _Outfits_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menari. Jangan lupa rambutnya yang ia ikat kuda meninggalkan anak rambutnya yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, karena hari ini memang bukan jadwal _club dance_. Sehun hanya ingin menari saja. Lagu diputar dan Sehun mulai menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama lagu. Badannya begitu lentur dan badannya begitu luwes.

Begitu terlarut dalam dunia tariannya membuat Sehun lupa diri. Tidak sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri lagi didalam ruangan ini. seseorang memperhatikan setiap gerakan dirinya.

Tidak lama Kim JongIn atau Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tarian Sehun membuka seragamnya hingga ia bertelanjang dada kemudian memakai topinya. Dirinya masuk kedalam alunan lagu dan mulai mengikuti gerakan Sehun dengan tidak kalah luwesnya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sehun.

Begitu ada celah ia langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Bertepatan dengan itu lagu telah berganti menjadi lagu yang baru saja di _released_ oleh _EXO – PlayBoy_-. Kai langsung menggerakan badannya dan Sehun dengan erotis seraya berbisik rendah ditelinga Sehun.

"diam dan ikuti gerakanku." Bisik Kai rendah membuat bulu Sehun meremang. Badannya mengelinjang kecil. Ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang bereaksi semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Kai pertama kali 'menyiksa'nya.

Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia tidak mau melawan seperti beberapa waktu yang ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Kai. Bahkan saat ia menangis, Kai tidak berhenti mengukungnya dalam gerakan erotis yang bahkan belum pernah Sehun lalukan dengan siapapun.

Kai kembali 'menyiksa' Sehun. Tangannya mengarahkan Sehun mengikutinya. Selagi tangannya memegang perut rata Sehun, bibirnya tidak berhenti menikmati leher dan bahu Sehun. Menciuminya tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Bagian depan bawahnya menempel erat dengan pinggul Sehun. Matanya menatap kekaca depan yang merefleksikan dirinya dan Sehun. Dikaca itu terlihat jelas bagaimana mata Sehun tertutup dengan leher jenjang dan kepala yang mendongak keatas seakan pasrah apabila Kai melakukan apapun kepada dirinya. Seringaian Kai semakin mengembang. Tangannya menuntun lengan kurus Sehun melingkar kelehernya. Ia puas dan semakin menambah erotis tariannya bersama Sehun dengan iringan lagu yang ia rasa begitu pas. Rayuan _playboy_ yang begitu elegan yang begitu mematikan untuk mangsanya.

Inilah cara Kai 'menyiksa' Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun itu anak pemilik sekolah. Seorang keturunan Choi yang begitu dilindungi. Jika ia mem _bully_ Sehun seperti yang ia lakukan kepada murid yang lain. Maka tidak akan seru, ia pasti akan langsung dihajar oleh kedua oppa nya Sehun yang terkenal begitu _protective_.

Ini baru permulaan, ia akan menghancurkan secara perlahan putri kesayangan Choi ini. JongIn sangat membenci sosok manja seperti Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa Sehun sendiri begitu ingin keluar dari _**sangkar emas**_ dimana selama ini ia bernaung.

.

.

.

Dua jam dalam 'siksaan' Kai diruangan tari telah selesai. Sehun sudah kembali mengganti seragamnya. Ia berjalan menuju _lobby_ sekolah yang sudah sepi. Begitu sampai lobby ternyata Minho belum ada. Ia merogoh _smartphone_nya didalam saku _blazer_nya. Segera ia menelpon Minho.

"Sebentar Hunnie." Jawab Minho lalu panggilannya kembali putus.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar untuk lima belas menit kedepan. Jika tidak maka ia akan mencoba pulang sendiri. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi keluarganya nanti.

Baru lima menit Sehun menunggu. Ia sudah mendengar suara grasak grusuk dari luar. Ia melihat Minho oppanya sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Luhan oppanya

"Hunnie." Panggil Minho berlari menuju Sehun. Luhan mengejarnya.

"Halo Sehunna." Sapa Luhan langsung memberikan senyuman _flower boy_nya. Membuat Minho langsung memberikan _death glare_ nya kepada Luhan.

"halo Luhan oppa." Balas Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

"jangan tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya Hunnie." Ujar Sehun memelototi Sehun.

"oppa berlebihan." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"_kajja_ kita pulang." Minho mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan langsung menggandeng Sehun.

"kita kemana oppa?" tanya Sehun begitu arah mereka bukan ke parkiran.

"oppa masih ada latihan basket sebentar. Hunnie tunggu dilapangan basket kampus saja ya. Tidak lama kok." Ucap Minho.

"hah? Tidak mau. Hunnie sudah lapar. Hunnie mau pulang." Jawab Sehun.

"Choi Sehun sebentar saja. Oppa janji. Pulang harus sama oppa." Ujar Minho.

"tapi Hunnie sudah lapar oppa." Rengek Sehun.

"bagaimana kalau kamu makan sama oppa saja?" tawar Luhan yang langsung di _glare_ oleh Minho.

"tidak boleh." Jawab Minho.

"oppa." Rengek Sehun memegang perutnya. Sungguh ia sangat lapar dan haus. 'Siksaan' Kai menguras habis tenaganya.

"ingat Luhan. Aku izinkan Hunnie makan bersamamu bukan berarti kau diizinkan jadi pacar Sehun." Peringat Minho kepada Luhan. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya ini yang terlihat begitu lapar. Ia tadi sudah bilang kepada _Mommy_ nya akan menjaga Sehun dan membawa Sehun kekampus sebentar.

"iya iya." Jawab Luhan cuek. Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Minho. Sekarang yang paling penting ia akan menemani Sehun makan. Sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk dirinya. Serasa mimpi.

"Ayo Sehunna. Oppa antar kekantin kampus." Ajak Luhan yang langsung diangguki semangat oleh Sehun. Ia menyerahkan ranselnya kepada Minho dan mengikuti Luhan menuju kantin kampus yang tidak ada bedanya seperti _café_.

Begitu keluar dari lapangan basket dan tidak terlihat lagi oleh Minho. Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"eh? Oppa?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat tangannya telah digenggam lembut oleh Luhan. Rasanya berbeda dengan sentuhan tangan Kris yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan yang membuatnya tersipu memerah malu. Berbeda pula dengan tangan Kai yang mengantar ribuan volt listrik keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Genggaman Luhan begitu lembut dan hangat. Sehun merasakan kenyaman yang luar biasa.

"tidak apa-apa kan Sehunna?" tanya Luhan hati-hati namun tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan senyuman Sehun mengacak rambut coklat Sehun yang begitu halus. Lalu kembali menuntun Sehun menuju kantin kampus yang sudah terlihat didepan mata.

Begitu sampai di kantin. Luhan langsung menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Sehun.

"_gomawo_ Luhan oppa."

"Sehunna mau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"hum yang paling enak disini saja oppa. Minumannya yang _hot lemon tea_ saja." Ujar Sehun lembut sambil menggosokkan tangannya. Udara dingin sudah mulai merasukinya dan Sehun tidak tahan dingin. Luhan yang sangat menyukai Sehun tentu tahu akan hal itu. Dengan _gentle_ ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sehun.

"Sebentar, oppa pesankan dulu ya." Luhan memberikan senyumannya dan berlalu memesankan makanan.

Sehun sadar ia masih diperhatikan oleh seisi kantin. Ia hanya seorang gadis SMA yang masih berseragam digandeng oleh Luhan ketua BEM mereka sekaligus idola kampus. Belum lagi cara Luhan memperlakukannya tentu saja membuat banyak gadis dikampus ini yang iri. Siapa gadis kecil ini sampai Luhan memperlakukannya bak Kristal yang begitu rapuh? Mungkin belum tahu siapa itu Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu Luhan.

Tidak lama Luhan kembali dengan nampan ditangannya.

"nah ini_ soup_ daging dan _hot lemon tea_ untuk _princess_ Choi." Ujar Luhan.

"_gomawo_ Luhan oppa dan jangan memanggilku _princess_. Seperti Suho oppa saja." Balas Sehun memberikan _glare_ imutnya.

"_arra arra_ Sehunna." Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Sehun yang sukses membuat para gadis dikantin kampus ini berbisik-bisik.

Sehun memilih mengacuhkannya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Oppa tidak makan?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang hanya dengan secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"oppa juga harus makan. Masa aku sendiri yang makan."

"oppa tidak lapar Sehunna."

"oppa harus makan bersamaku. Kita semangkuk berdua saja." Sehun paling tidak suka makan sendiri.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. 'Apa? Makan semangkuk berdua?'

"tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Oppa. Ini kita pakai sendoknya bergantian saja."

Oke Luhan baru tahu kalau sibungsu Choi ini tidak bisa dibantah.

"baiklah."

Dimulailah acara makan semangkuk berdua mereka dengan sendok bergantian. Hati Luhan sudah berbunga-bunga dan terbang melayang kemana-mana. Mimpi apa ia tadi malam sampai bisa seperti ini dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Makan selesai, Minho sudah menjemput Sehun kekantin dan barulah seisi kantin tahu kalau yang bersama Luhan itu adalah sibungsu Choi yang selama ini digumamkan oleh para namja dikampus ini. Minho segera menyerahkan kembali jaket Luhan dan memakaikan Sehun jaket miliknya. Kedua bahunya penuh dengan ransel miliknya dan Sehun. Sehun sudah kedinginan. Lehernya bahkan sudah dililitkan Minho syal tebal. Minho menggandeng Sehun dengan cepat keparkiran.

Begitu masuk mobil, ia mengatur suhu mobil agar panas. Ia menidurkan Sehun di jok sebelah kemudi. Ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju _mansion_ Choi. Adik kesayangannya sudah mulai kedinginan.

Sampai di depan rumah. Minho langsung keluar mobil dan menggendong Sehun masuk.

"OMO, ada apa ini Choi Minho?" Nyonya besar Choi Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Minho masuk membawa Sehun yang telah terlelap.

"tidak apa-apa. Sehunnie hanya tertidur." Jawab Minho sambil menaiki tangga.

Kyuhyun menyusul dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun segera menyuruh Minho keluar. Ia langsung menyuruh beberapa pelayan membantunya membersihkan Sehun dan memakaikan piyama yang hangat untuk gadis kecilnya ini. Gadisnya ini sangat tidak tahan dingin.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun dan para pelayan keluar kamar Sehun. Membiarkan sibungsu tidur dengan balutan selimut lembut dan tebal.

Kyuhyun duduk diruang tengah bersama Minho yang sibuk mengganti channel.

"tidak apa-apa Mom." Ujar Minho.

"mommy paling takut kalau adikmu kedinginan Minho." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kami pulang." Dua suara terdengar memasuki ruangan tengah.

"Selamat datang _yeobo_, selamat datang nak." Sambut Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerja Siwon dan melepas jasnya. Siwon melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung lengan bajunya hingga kesiku.

"selamat malam Dad, hyung." Sambut Minho.

"malam Minho-ah. Mana _princess_?" tanya Suho sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan mengikuti _Daddy_ nya menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Sehunnie sudah tidur hyung. Tadi ia kedinginan." Jawab Minho.

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang langsung cemas dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar 'bayi' manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

Siwon sudah mengelusi kepala Sehun yang terlihat begitu lelap dan pulas dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

"haruskah kita tidur disini malam ini menemani Sehunnie tidur?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"sepertinya _yeobo_. Bersihkanlah dirimu lalu makan baru kita tidur. Ayoo " Jawab Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon keluar.

Suho masuk kekamar Sehun. Ditangannya sudah ada _paperbag_ yang berisi beberapa perhiasan unik yang terbuat dari kerang. Suho menaruhnya diatas meja Sehun. Dirinya yang masih berkemeja kerjanya memperhatikan wajah polos _princess_ nya ini. Baginya hanya ada tiga wanita yang begitu berharga untuknya. _Mommy_nya, _Princess Sehun_nya dan _Kyungsoo_nya. Tiga wanita sudah cukup untuk Suho. Ia tidak butuh wanita lainnya kecuali jikalau nanti ia diberikan seorang putri dari pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo yang akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi.

"selamat malam _princess_. Sampai ketemu besok pagi." Ujar Suho mengecup dahi Sehun dan berlalu keluar.

Tidak lama Minho yang masuk. Minho terduduk lama diranjang Sehun. Rasa bersalah merasukinya. Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruh Sehun menunggunya latihan basket padahal angin disore hari itu sudah mulai tidak baik. Untung tadi ia cepat memakaikan Sehun jaket miliknya serta syal yang selalu ia sediakan jika terjadi hal seperti ini. bagi Minho tidak ada yang lebih penting selain _Mommy_ dan _Sehun_nya. Rasanya ia tidak butuh pasangan hidup asalkan sudah ada _Mommy_ dan Sehun. Itu sudah cukup. Akan tetapi mengingat pasangan hidup. Minho jadi teringat teman Sehun yang manis itu. Ia harus menelpon gadis itu malam ini.

"Selamat malam Hunnie jelek. Mimpi indah." Minho mengecup dahi Sehun dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Tidak sabar menghubungi Baekhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali kekamar Sehun. Mereka telah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur mereka. Siwon menggeser badan Sehun ketengah ranjang. Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan badannya. Memeluk badan tinggi putrinya yang sudah remaja ini.

"_Mommy_." Igau Sehun dalam tidurnya.

"Sstt _Mommy_ disini sayang." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"_Daddy_." Igau Sehun lagi.

Siwon langsung membaringkan dirinya.

"iya _Daddy_ disini. Tidurlah." Sehun mengelus rambut Sehun yang kini telah merubah posisinya meringkuk kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Dingin." Igau Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

Siwon membawa tubuh Sehun dan Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memberi kehangatan untuk Sehun. Sehun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. Siwon memberikan lengannya untuk bantalan Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangan mereka masih memberikan gerakan menenangkan untuk Sehun.

Beginilah Sehun yang kalau sudah kedinginan. Pasti Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menemaninya tidur. Sehun yang kedinginan sama saja membiarkannya besok harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Sehun tidak tahan dingin, ia pasti langsung sakit kalau tidak segera dicegah. Makanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini kalau putri satu-satunya mereka ini sudah mulai merasa dingin.

_Bagaimana Sehun mau terbang bebas dari __**sangkar emas**__ nya ini? sedangkan ia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar melangkah keluar._

_._

_._

_._

**END for the Verneinen Golden (The Golden Cage)**


End file.
